Dance night
by pieroona-passion
Summary: SHURIKEN SCHOOL: Hey you! Yeah you! Guess what? Shuriken School is having a dance! And you cannot come unless you have a date. Many unexpecting things will hapen. Will Eizan go with someone? Will Jimmy say yes to Ami's request? Will Okuni even come?
1. Good news!

Read and believe.

"Good morning class," Vlad sensei greeted.

"Good morning sensei Vlad!" the little ninjas cheered. "Today, I have something very interesting to teach you all. That is, AFTER we jog 3 miles," Vlad said. The children groaned as they walked outside, setting themselves for a nice workout. "Okay, 1..2..3! Come on! Jog! Jog! Jog!" Vlad went on running with the kids.

_Few minutes later..._

"Okay, okay. Now that you all are warmed up, I think now I will teach you the tecnique every young ninja must know."

"Vlad sensei?"

"Eh, yes Eizan."

"Will we EVER go back to learning the blinding sphere tecnique? Ever?"

"Uh, not know though. Okay, now, let's begin." Suddenly, an interruption took over. "Students, report to essembly at this moment," the speaker said. "I wonder what the principal's up to now," Okuni said. "Yea, probably some other stupid class election or sumthin'," Jimmy stated.

"Students, thank you all for coming. We all brought you here to announce that this friday, Shuriken School will have a dance night/celebration!" the principal said.  
The students gasped and cheered. A dance was something they just needed. "It is for free, and you may bring a little friend with you. Well, more than a friend in this case."

"Principal sensei? Can we wear whatever we want?" Ami asked. "Why, yes! Of course! It's a dance, no?" Ami clapped cheerfully. Now remember students, that you must get along with everyone. No fights in the dance. It's a time and the ONLY time where ninjitsu isn't quite neccissary."

"Principal sensei!? Can you invite only students with a date?" Daisuke asked as he looked at Ami. Everyone began talking at once on how much they wanted that. "Alright then. Just to make it more interesting, you can only go if you have a date!" "WHOO HOO!" they all cheered.

"A dance? But why does the principal want a dance?" Eizan asked his friends in lunch. "I dunno, but who cares?! It's gonna be so much fun!" Jimmy said. "Easy for you to say. Your not the one who has it hard for her to find a date," Okuni said. "Chillax Okuni! I'm sure you can find anyone in 5 minutes!" Jimmy said. "Sure, that's great Jimmy B.," Okuni said. Eizan never thought of it, but he had no one either. "Uh, what will we wear?" he asked. "A tuxedo?" he asked again. "Heck no! You ain't comin' inside looking like some weird waitor or sumthin'! Wear gangsta' clothes!" Jimmy suggested. Eizan scratched his head. "No, I don't really like hip-hop," he responded.

"Well then just come normal dressed. You know, like how you dress to the mall for example," Jimmy said. Eizan shrugged his shoulders. "But I wanna look unique," he said. Jimmy patted his shoulder. "Dawg, gangsta' is unique." Eizan looked at his pal's eyes. "Uh, no thanks Jimmy." Eizan looked at Okuni who was reading a book. (TWILIGHT TO BE EXACT!! GRRRR!!) "What are you going wear Okuni?" Eizan asked. "Eizan, I don't think I'm even going," she responded. "Well, why not?" he asked her. "Because I've got no one to go with. Besides, I don't even have a dress." Eizan nodded his head.

"Okay class, it's really simple as it seems. Just jump and force your body to twist faster then wind. Stay up, and do not fall unless you are told to," Kita sensei explained. "Watch me." And to that, the little ninjas studied their teacher's moves and "OOOOHHHHED!"  
"I heard there's a dance coming up. Just out of curiousity, who do you think I should go with?" Kita asked. The little dragon fly flew above the kid's heads. "Sorry, just asking. I'll be right...back," their teacher said with a tone of embarrasment. When she walked out, the students were yip-yapping. "It's gonna be so much fun!" Nobunaga yelled happily.  
"It zwill be 'ze greastest zing that has ever happened in Shuriken School!" yelled the french scuba diver, Jaques.  
"More than simply the greatest! The best!" Choki said softly.  
"I'm gonna enter the dance room looking gorgeous! Just think about it, me and my beautiful gown, walking inside with my boyfriend (She doesn't have one) and everyone drooling," Ami bragged. Daisuke walked to her blushing, holding a flower. "You think **I** can be your boyfriend?" he asked, handing her the flower. Ami frowned. "Ughh! Not a chance! Go get your own pretty girl. This one's going to ask another boy. A boy with taste and charm," Ami said as she swayed her hair in the air. Daisuke began anime crying.  
"You guys are wasting your time," Okuni said, with the book in her hands. "What do you mean?" Ami asked crossing her arms with concernation. "I mean that dancing and hanging out in a dance room with a boy or girl that your eyes fell to, is ALL a waste of time."

The kids stared at her. Soon, they ignored her and continued talking. Oknui rolled her eyes as she opened her book and had her eyes follow the stupid book.

Meanwhile, Eizan had some trouble finding out just what to wear and who to ask out. With curtousy of Jimmy, he would probably wear his regular clothes or 'Gangsta' clothes. He wasn't so sure yet. But who would he take? Or who would take him?

Another meanwhile, Ami was looking out for someone. Someone nice and understanding to go with to the prom. But who? Then Daisuke appeared. "Hmm, maybe if I ask -Looks around the room- hmmmm...-gasp- Marcos!" The mini-skirt wearing young girl ran to Marcos and began flirting with him. "Hey Marcos!" she greeted. Marcos looked at her. "Oh, hello Ami," the mexican greeted back. She got closer to him. "Do you think you can take me to the dance this friday? I mean, you DO think I'm pretty after all, right?" she asked sweetly. Marcos blushed. "Eh, of course but..." "Please??" Ami begged. Marcos whiped his glasses. "Eh, what I mean to say is that...someone already asked me," he responded. Ami frowned. "Who?" "A girl from Mexico who surprisingly moved here today! Her name is Juanita! She is pretty like gems!" he said. Ami frowned some more. "Fine. Didn't wanna know you anyway." And to that, she walked away. Marcos scratched his head and shrugged.

"Okay then. There's more boys out there." Then Daisuke appeared. "How about...Choki!" she ran to the sleepy boy and folded her hands. "So Choki! Do you think you can take me to the dance tonight?" she asked fastly. Unfortunetly, Choki was asleep...AGAIN. (Doesn't he always sleep?) Ami waited for an answer but there was nothing. She gave up and walked away. "There's gotta be more." As she looked around again, she spotted Okuni talking to Eizan. "Ah- HA!" she yelled and ran happily to Eizan. He was perfect! He was cute, smart, sweet and totally NOT someone like Daisuke. "Hey Eizan," she greeted with a tone of love. Okuni opened her eyes wide, but not like she cared anyway. "Uh, h-hi Ami," Eizan greeted back. She giggled and then folded her hands. "Do you think you can take me to the dance on friday?" she asked. Eizan blushed. "Uh...I-I-I...I don't know," he said hesitantly. Ami got closer to his face. Okuni stood there. Then Daisuke appeared. "Please??" she begged. Eizan scratched his head. "Er...Uh..." he watched as the blonde girl grin happily, waiting for an answer. "Uh, you see, I'm not really good -Ami kisses him-" Okuni opened her eyes wider. Eizan stood there dumb struck. "Well?" she asked. Eizan just stood there. He blushed some more then finally came back to Earth. "I'm sorry Ami, but I really can't." And to that he walked away quietly. Okuni crossed her arms. "What's gotten into HIM?" she asked herself. Ami then anime exploded. "Great! Now what?" she asked herself. Okuni felt bad after hearing Ami's fake and sick love for Eizan, but she had a great idea for Ami.

"Hey Ami. I know who you can go with," she said. Ami smiled. "Who?" Okuni whispered the name into her ear and Ami soon grinned and pranced away, with Okuni satisfied with that. "Girls and boys. Pfft," Okuni said to herself. She knew better, and walked away.


	2. Excitement all around

**Hahahaha! The continuance to this story! Oh boy, it's making me scared, I'm shaking in my boots! Well, enjoy the second chapter! (Unless you wanna lose an eyeball).**

Eizan had no idea...that Ami would kiss him like that. He's not sure, but he thinks she might even have feelings for him. It just wasn't her. And especially since SHE was there.

Jimmy was walking by and noticed Eizan looked like he saw a ghost. "Hey dawg! What's wrong wit ju?" he asked. Eizan shook his head. "Ami...she asked me out to the dance then kissed me!" Eizan responded.

Jimmy let a chuckle escape. "And you said what?" Eizan scratched his head. "I said no," he responded. Jimmy patted his shoulder. "Eizan? You crazy."

Okuni walked past the boys, acting careless. "Hey! Okuni! Is it true?" Jimmy asked her before she ignored him. Okuni gasped. "What?? What's true?? Nothing is true. I mean uh- why?" she hesitantly said. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "That Ami flirted with Eizan. That's actually some girl," he said. Okuni laughed a bit. "Yea, it was awkward, but funny at the same time," she said. Eizan placed his head down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Ami was shopping for her dress. She ran through many gowns of all kinds. She had no idea which one to pick. Just when she was about to grab a neon blue dress, a girl with short blond hair took it first. "Oh no," Ami thought to herself.

"AMI!!" Torrence yelled happily and hugged the young girl. "Uh, hi Torrence. I see you are back from, uh-California," she said, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.  
"I know! And I heard there's gonna be a dance at Shuriken! I am sooooo coming," she said, checking her nails. Ami growled. (Well inside her head of course).

"You can't come unless you have a date," Ami pointed out happily. Torrence's smile disappeared. Then she smiled again. "Oh that's right! I have a boyfriend, so he can take me!" Ami groaned.

Another meanwhile, Jimmy and Eizan were looking for a date out in the world.

"See Eizan, I am the master of dating. Just look at girls like you need 'em and then you'll meet 'em! Easy," Jimmy said cocking an eyebrow to an Asian girl. She giggled.

Eizan however, did not like the idea. "But Jimmy, I'm real bad at flirting," he said.

"Just TRY," Jimmy said. Eizan took a deep breathe.

"Hey baby, wanna hang out at my school's dance?" Jimmy asked a girl wearing a parka. (In summer??)

"Sure! 'Cause your cute!" To that, she waved and left. "See? Now you try," Jimmy said. Eizan went to a girl who wore boots of fur. "Hey uh- baby, wanna come with me to a dance in my school?" he asked. "I don't date boys who are the color of my school bus," she sneered and left.  
Eizan stood there puzzled. "What did she say?" he asked. Jimmy sweat-dropped. "Nothing you should know Eizan. Now come on! There's plenty more out there!" Jimmy said. Eizan sighed. He was not very fond of this.

Meanwhile, Daisuke sat all alone by the lake, throwing rocks again. _Stupid you, your never gonna get a date. Your always on to girls and especially Ami, _he thought.  
_Your so stupid. Everyone's got someone to take. Marcos has a date, Jacques has a date, even Nobunaga has a date! Oh you stupid._

Suddenly, he thought..." HEY! I know someone who has no date!" And he ran to wherever she was. Right by Katana school she was. "Okuni!" he yelled. She gasped silently and scowled. "Get out of here! NOW!" she whispered loudly. He, however, ignored her and went on. "You have no one to take to the dance, right?"

Okuni rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going," she responded. Daisuke ignored her again. "Well, I was wondering if...WE can go together. You are cute by the way!" he yelled happily.  
Okuni slapped her forehead. "NO!! Not a chance!" she yelled. "Who's there?" You can already guess it was someone from Katana school. Okuni hesitated. No choice, she jumped on Daisuke, pushed him behind the bushes and kissed him. (Scene from Danny Phantom!) Bruce Chang opened the bushes and stuck his tongue out. "Blah! Gross! Loser love!" And he ran off. She stopped and sighed in relief.

"That was awesome!" Daisuke yelled. Okuni rolled her eyes and smacked him.

* * *

"Aw, see Jimmy? I'm terrible at flirting!" Eizan yelled. He had just finished trying to get to many girls, 10 to be exact but they all smacked him or pushed him aside.  
"Dawg, you ain't terrible. You just not trying hard enough! You gotta act strong and bold to win a girl's heart!" Jimmy explained.

"No Jimmy, I'm just not as good looking as you. Maybe I won't go to the dance. I'll just stay home being the miserable creature I've always been," Eizan complained hopelessly.

"Trash! And yes, I AM good looking, aren't I? But that's not the point. The point is, YOU need a girl, and you HAVE to go to the dance. If not, then...I won't go," Jimmy said.  
Eizan looked at him. "Would you now Jimmy?" he asked, feeling warmth in his heart.

"Yea, shut up. Now let's find a date for you before I'm gonna have to cancel my date."  
"You have a date?" Eizan asked. "Yup. Ami." Eizan widened his eyes. "Oh...I see," he responded. Jimmy grinned and the both walked back inside Shuriken School.

* * *

Okuni was not enjoying herself. She felt lonely and sad, almost feeling suicidal. Yea, she was smart, yea, she was sweet, yea, she was intelligent, yea, she was funny, yea, she was unique. But, she did not believe she was pretty. (But I do). No one has asked her yet and her mom said it was very impolite to ask someone out without knowing if they liked you too.  
She wished she would find her soul mate one day, but to her, there was no such thing as love. And perhaps never will to her. It hurt but not as much as being lonely. Without her lovely family, she felt empty especially her heart. But being the strong and ambitious girl she always was, she kept holding it inside herself. Not like she wanted to but she wanted everyone to know she was fine and that her negative feelings were far behind her.

She'd always dream about her guardian angel to come for her and guide her, take care of her, and hold her in his arms, but Okuni knew guardian angels only exist in fairy tales and stories. They couldn't be real.

* * *

Ami picked the perfect dress. Wait 'till those boys see her wearing it! They're gonna drool until they drown all of Shuriken School! She was so excited. It was gonna be perfect. Her happy mind had been annoyingly interrupted by Torrence's yapping voice.

"I'm gonna be the prettiest girl of the dance! I'm gonna be wearing this beautiful dress and I'm gonna be simply gorgeous!!" she said happily as she checked her nails. Ami growled and grew devil ears. "So anyway, who are you going with?" Torrence asked Ami. Ami smiled and closed her eyes proudly. "Jimmy B. And he's the only cutest boy in this stupid school. So, I'm a lucky girl to be going with him," Ami said as she pushed her hair in back of her with her hand.  
Torrence smiled. "Good for you!" she stated happily. Ami checked her nails. "Who are YOU going with?" "I'm going with Eizan!!"  
Ami froze.

**That's it for now. I hope to write more soon, yes yes. :)  
Just so you guys won't hurt me, I'll tell you a bit of the next chapter. No, Eizan will NOT have a chance to go with Torrence, I promise that. But I won't tell you why he can't go with her. 'Till later and right now, I am getting stoned. :)**


End file.
